Goro Goro no Mi
The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into lightning at will, making the user an . "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the Viz Manga, the English version of the game Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was eaten by Enel. It was mentioned by Nico Robin as one of the fruits with the reputation of being invincible. Strengths and Weaknesses The Goro Goro no Mi is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Enel is able to produce as well as become electricity. With this in mind, Enel is able to attack with lightning itself. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. On top of that, Enel can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Enel electrocutes Kamakiri through the warrior's spear piercing his head. The user is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. The fruit also allows him to jump-start his heart after it stopped. While seemingly all powerful, its unique weakness is rubber, since rubber is a natural insulator.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Luffy is revealed to be immune to Enel's attacks. This weakness makes the eater of the Gomu Gomu no Mi the natural enemy to this fruit's powers due to the user's rubbery body. Not only did all of Enel's electric attacks have absolutely no effect on Luffy, but Enel also lost his intangibility against Luffy's attacks; just like how Crocodile lost his intangibility when Luffy was soaked in liquid. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Nami was also able to deflect some of Enel's lightning with her Clima-Tact, though Enel claimed that would stop if he increased the power of the lightning. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 275 and Episode 180, Wiper uses the seastone in his skates to weaken Enel. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Enel mainly for combat and as a mean of "punishment" for the Skypieans who commited crimes against him. He's able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat of the electricity to smelt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, as well as superheating it into weapons created from the gold. Enel can use the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail with the electricity. He is also capable of moving through conducting materials (such as gold) at high speed by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like use of the powers, however, is how Enel can use them to convey his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 278 and Episode 182, Enel explains his power and how Mantra effects it. Most of Enel's attacks are named after Thunder Gods from various mythologies and religions.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 33 - Fan question: can you please tell us where all of Enel's attacks come from originally? The named techniques that are used by Enel that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley"; "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the Viz Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a real-life bolt of lightning. * : Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the Viz Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * : Mostly used to destroy long range ships, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse god of thunder.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 33, Oda reveals the sources of inspiration behind Enel's special attacks. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. * : Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan god of thunder. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kari Krash. * : Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the Viz Manga. * : Enel creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian god of thunder. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. In the Viz Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten. * : With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the Viz Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. * : Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Enel creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by the combined powers of Enel and Maxim. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. This is his most powerful attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. * : Enel uses his electrical powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". In the Viz Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the arc Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. : :* : The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. * : Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Enel transforms himself into Amaru. Anime and Manga Differences Although in the anime the color of the lightning created by this Devil Fruit is light blue, in the manga it is electric yellow (keeping with the theme of Enel's hair, pants, and his gold molding abilities). References External Links *Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity *Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning *Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods *Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god *Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god *Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god *Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god *Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers Site Navigation it:Rombo Rombo Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia